


A Berry Happy Ending

by eisneRiegan



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Budding Love, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, I attempted to rewrite a fairy tale into a pokemon setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan
Summary: A rewrite of a fairy tale titled "Kate Crackernuts" that has been altered to accomodate the Pokemon setting
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Mary | Marnie, Dande | Leon & Sonia, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Berry Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Horrible title aside, I originally wanted to rewrite Little Red Riding Hood or Snow White into a pokemon setting but [this](https://www.sacred-texts.com/neu/eng/eft/eft38.htm) appealed to me more

King Raihan has a beautiful sister named Gloria and she made friends with Marnie, the princess of a small neighboring kingdom. King Raihan doted on his sister very much, that he never entertained the thought of marrying despite of his many admirers. 

One of the King's avid admirers, seeing that the princess in an obstacle to win his attention, plotted to get rid of Gloria. She consulted a Cofagrigus to put a curse on her, in hopes for the King to drive his sister away.

Three attempts were made, two of which were a failure because of a miscast. On the third attempt, they managed to enchant her head into a Wooloo's head. Marnie, upon hearing what happened to her friend, went to Hammerlocke and promised the King that she will help Gloria in any way she can.

King Raihan agreed and the two of them set out to find the cure, making an excuse to his Court that his sister is indisposed and will not be making any public appearances for the time being. Marnie have covered Gloria's head with a cloth and they went from one healer to another to no avail.

Their journey brought them to Wyndon, a kingdom north of Hammerlocke. There, King Leon resides with his Queen and two princes: Hop, his biological brother and Bede, his adopted brother.

King Leon took pity on Bede, whom he found outside the castle walls and took him in. He was sickly and not even his Queen, Sonia, known for her knowledge in the art of healing can't find the cure.

The two of them asked for shelter and King Leon was kind enough to give it to them. 

Rumors reached the two of them about the sickly prince: whoever watched over him is never seen again.

Queen Sonia, upon hearing that Marnie's 'sister' is sick, offered her help. Though, upon seeing Gloria's condition, she expressed her apologies for it has the same root problem with Bede that can't cure.

Intrigued by this information, knowing that Gloria was cursed, Marnie offered to look after Bede.

Prince Hop, seeing that his sister-in-law has taken a shine on the 'sickly' Gloria, offered to look after her as she goes about her duties with the King.

The two of them started their friendship awkwardly but at the end of the day, they were inseparable.

Midnight came and the sickly Prince rose and rode off to the direction of Ballonlea forest near their kingdom. Marnie covertly followed him, noticing the Liechi berries on the ground and collected them.

A luminescent green hill opened to a grand hall where various fairy pokemons were dancing and waiting for the prince, and Marnie slipped into the place unnoticed.

She hid behind a door as she watched the once sickly prince dance all night with each one, but especially with a Hatterene.

She watched him dance until his knees gave under him and he rested, with the fairy pokemons helping him recover and they danced once more.

Dawn came and they returned to the castle, with Prince Bede weaker due to the dancing he had done all night.

Prince Hop has never left Gloria's side, and Marnie could see that Gloria has taken a shine on the prince as well.

It would be funny if the Hammerlocke princess weds the Wyndon prince, seeing that her brother has some intense rivalry with Hop's brother.

Sonia and Leon were happy to see that Marnie did not disappear after watching over Bede. They would have assigned a new one to look after him but Marnie insisted on continuing in hopes of finding a cure for her friend.

Hop and Gloria, on the other hand, are enjoying each other's company in the gardens. The Prince respected Gloria's decision to keep her wraps around her face though he wishes one day he'd be able to see her.

It was also Gloria's dearest wish to look at Prince Hop without her covers that she shared with Marnie as they ate the berries she brought back with her.

That second night, Marnie stayed with Bede again. And when midnight strikes, she once again followed the prince into the fairy pokemon's hall and collecting Liechi berries on the way.

She ignored the prince dancing with the various pokemons and looked around carefully. Her feet brought her to the balcony where a Cleffa is playing with a Lansat berry.

Marnie only heard of such berry in old stories shared by her tutors back at home and knew it has some mysterious powers that can restore Gloria from her predicament.

She then rolled the Liechi berries she had collected towards the Cleffa to distract it, until it dropped the Lansat berry. She quickly swiped it and tucked it carefully into her bag.

When they returned back to Wyndon, Marnie made a potion out of the Lansat berry and gave it to Gloria.

Gloria, upon finishing it, is restored and the two tearfully rejoiced.

And when the Wyndon Prince saw her, he is immediately smitten with her. The two of them were never seen far from each other as the day progresses.

Thankful for finding the cure in Wyndon, Marnie decided for the third time to stay with Bede and help him be free from the fairies.

And for the third time sneaking in, she found the same Cleffa in the balcony, now playing with a Petaya berry. She knows, from many studies, that the Petaya has some magical component that can loosen the hold of the psyhic fairies on the prince.

She rolled the Liechi berries again to distract Cleffa and took the Petaya berry once it was dropped.

On their return, Marnie made soup with the Petaya berry and served it to Bede.

He had refused at first, noticing the odd sweet scent coming from it which is making him feel like throwing up. Marnie persisted and soon she had the prince finishing the soup under her watchful eyes.

Its effect wasn't immediate but soon, Bede got restored. His once lifeless eyes brightened up, the color on his cheeks returning to its usual rosy glow.

King Leon, thankful to Marnie for helping them, gave them reward of gold and jewelries and even asked Marnie to marry the flustered Bede.

Marnie, knowing that her priority is to return Gloria to her brother, refused and King Leon sent them home with a full guard.

Gloria and Hop were disheartened on being away from one another, but the Prince promised her that he will come for her soon.

Bede had a hard time on expressing his thanks to Marnie that he just instead told her the story of the Hatterene's obsession with him: he was once under the care of a kind old lady named Opal, and the Hatterene was one of his caretakers. He left home after a disagreement with Opal and never saw her again. He surmised, after his leaving, that Opal died and the Hatterene just want to be with him but cannot leave Ballonlea for she has to protect their home.

Marnie didn't really know what to say about his story so she just gave him her bracelet made of Light Clay from her kingdom to wear. It will hopefully protect him from any control the Hatterene will put on him if he ever visits them willingly for the late Opal's sake.

King Raihan was ecstatic to see his sister well that he had thrown a ball in her and Marnie's honor. He had also rewarded Marnie an alliance with Hammerlocke that will benefit their small kingdom.

And amidst the merriment, Prince Hop arrived in Hammerlocke bearing gifts for Gloria and King Raihan.

Of course, King Raihan went defensive on letting Gloria marry his rival's brother. He will only let Hop marry her if he can defeat him in battle.

Of course, Hop jumped into the challenge enthusiastically and lost grandly. But he continued to challenge the King for as long as he stayed in Hammerlocke until King Raihan himself got tired of his challenges and let them marry with one condition: the newly wed is going to stay in Hammerlocke and Leon has no say in it.

As for Marnie, Hop gave her a heartfelt letter from Bede expressing his thanks once more. She only laughed at the intended mispelling at the end of the letter:

"I hope one day you will berry me."

**Author's Note:**

> × I know Light Clay has a different description but I don't have anything else...so....
> 
> × Petaya berry is a mutation between Pomeg and Kasib berries so I took Pomeg's flavor because there's no description of how it taste (unless I missed it?)


End file.
